Party City merchandise
Draculaura Costume: Draculaura™ - the daughter of Count Dracula! She is worldly, sweet, and very creative. This classy vampire costume from Monster High™ contains a hot pink and white lustrous dress with black mesh and white lace trim, embellished leg warmers, and an edgy pink and black ponytail wig. Monster High™ button also included! Girls teen Costume includes: *Wig Sold Seperatley *Dress *Leg Warmers *Tights Sold Seperately *Full skirt *monster high button Frankie Stein costume Frankie Stein™ - the daughter of Frankenstein and his bride! She has the perfect figure for fashion and absolutely dies for cute clothes. This trendy Monster High™ costume features a fabulous red and blue plaid dress with sleek white top and black mesh cap sleeves, shiny black and silver belt complete with lighenting bolt, and a black and white striped long wig. Monster High™ button also included! Girls teen Monster High™ Frankie Stein™ Costume includes: *Wig Sold separately *monster high button *Tights sold separately *Dress *Belt Clawdeen Wolf costume Clawdeen Wolf™ - the daughter of the Werewolf! She is a fierce fashionista that is gorgeous AND intimidating. This fabulous Monster High™ costume includes a purple and black short and sleek dress with colorful trim and glittered top, a headband with soft wolf ears, purple and black striped leg warmers, and a fiery red wig. Monster High™ button also included! Girls teen Monster High™ Clawdeen Wolf™ Costume includes: *Dress *Leg warmers *Ear headband *Tights Sold Separately *monster high button ﻿Draculaura Costume: School's Out Be the sweetest vegan vampire around! Monster High Draculaura Costume features a hot pink, black and white satin dress with a pink bow at the collar, heart and plaid prints, yellow buttons and frilly black tulle trim. Accessorize this Draculaura Costume with polka dot tights and a black streaked pigtail wig! Girls Monster High Draculaura Costume Deluxe includes: *Pigtail wig *Dress *Leggings *Monster High button Frankie Stein Costume: School's Out Frankie Stein absolutely dies for cute clothes! Monster High Frankie Stein Costume features a black, blue, and pink plaid dress with attached argyle print vest and a belt with silver metallic stripes and a lightning bolt. Black and silver leggings, and a black and white streaked long wig, and Monster High button complete this deluxe Frankie Stein Costume. Girls Deluxe Monster High Frankie Stein Costume includes: *Long wig *Dress *Attached vest and belt *Leggings *Button *Monster High Button Clawdeen Wolf Costume: School's Out Take werewolf fashion to a whole new level with this Clawdeen Wolf Costume for girls! Monster High Clawdeen Wolf Costume features a colorful animal print top with glittery gold accents and bright yellow trim, attached turquoise oversized belt, and purple print leggings. A Clawdeen Wolf wig, wolf ears headband, and Monster High button complete this deluxe Clawdeen Wolf Costume. Girls Monster High Clawdeen Wolf Deluxe Costume includes: *Ear headband *Wig *Top with attached belt *Leggings *Leg warmers *Monster High button Cleo De Nile Costume: School's Out Rule the halls of Monster High as the resident royal Egyptian princess Cleo De Nile! Deluxe Monster High Cleo De Nile Costume features a shimmery turquoise and gold dress with stripe details and an attached gold pyramid belt with gemstones. Complete the outfit with a gold choker with gemstones, bandage-style printed arm and leg warmers, and a shimmering long wig with blue streaks, gold tinsel and attached gold headband. Monster High button also included! Girls Monster High Cleo De Nile Costume Deluxe includes: *Wig with attached headband *Choker *Dress with attached belt *Arm warmers *Leg warmers *Monster High button *Wig with attached headdress Ghoulia Yelps Costume Be the geek chic brainiac Ghoulia Yelps with this fun outfit! Deluxe Monster High Ghoulia Yelps Costume features a red, black and white striped top with attached cherry printed shirtlette, red pants with black polka dots, a piano key print belt, white cat-eye glasses, long black fishnet fingerless gloves, a green headband, and a bright blue long wig. Monster High button also included! Girls Monster High Ghoulia Yelps Costume Deluxe includes: *Headband *Long wig *Top *Belt *Fingerless gloves *Pants *Monster High button Abbey Bominable Costume Become the icy exchange student and snowboarding queen in this Abbey Bominable Costume for girls! Deluxe Monster High Abbey Bominable Costume features a black, pink and blue printed dress with attached rope belt and lush white faux fur collar, faux fur arm warmers and leg warmers, and a matching white faux fur headband to go over a long white wig with blue and pink streaks. (Tights sold separately) Girls Deluxe Monster High Abbey Bominable Costume includes: *Headband *Long wig *Dress *Attached belt *Arm warmers *Leg warmers *Monster High button Category:Merchandise